


Asking the question

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Dom wants to propose to Darlene, but is unsure. In the end, it works out the most unexpected way.





	Asking the question

Dom sat in her desk playing with the velvet box she had in her hand, turning it around and around on one of its corners while she wished it was a Magic 8 Ball that would tell her how to propose to Darlene. She sighed as she thought of this whole situation: They met in a bar and a one-night stand became two and then Dom met Darlene's brother and they all were loners and what once was Dom's awkward attempts to socialize became friendships that in the case of Darlene meant sex, cuddles and living together. Hell, Darlene had teased about adopting a puppy to give Elliot's dog a play date whenever they hanged out and Dom was actually considering it, even though she hates dogs.

"Dom-" A voice her brain took a second to recognize as that of Santiago's brought her back to the world and Dom quickly placed the box back in her pocket "We need to get going. The meeting, remember?"

Dom got up and quickly walked in pace with Santiago towards the elevators and she knew Santiago wanted to ask because this is the FBI and what else could the whole lot of them be but curious.

They got into the elevator and once that it became the two of them, Dom spoke up.

"I want to propose to Darlene but I have no clue how or even if she'd say yes" She had read up in relationship advice forums that it was better to ask the partner's stance on marriage before hand but Dom had really never been sure if she'd get a straight answer out of Darlene when it came to that topic.

"Nobody really ever does-" Santiago answered with a smile on his face at the gesture of confidence that Dom had just made by telling him what was going on "When I decided I wanted to ask my wife, I had it all figured out, you know? A romantic date, flowers and candles in Connie Island-"

"Sounds like you knew she could be persuaded-" Dom interrupted Santiago, who just chuckeld lowly and shook his head in a 'No' that made Dom scratch the idea of influencing Darlene's decision. If Santiago didn't thought he had a chance, then why should she?

"I hoped she'd say yes but I never really thought she'd say yes, you know? I kept telling myself 'She's too good for me' and all that but at the end of it all I had was a plan pulled out of a movie and a ring"

"Well, you are married-" Dom looked down at Santiago's ring "So I guess your plan worked out in the end"

Santiago's laugh disconcerted Dom, and she looked him with a puzzled expression that more than anything else begged Santiago to explain to her why he was laughing. After a few moment, just as the elevator opened, Santiago explained the reason for his laughter.

"It did not. Not at all-" Santiago walked a few paces in front of Dom to led her to the conference room where the meeting was going to take place "The day I was gonna go through with it, a lead on a case I was working back then came up and I went to check it out and ended up getting shot. I was rushed to the hospital and my wife was in my contact information."

"Holy shit-" Dom had never heard that story in all her years of knowing him and was curious how his proposal went on "Then how did you proposed?"

"I didn't. When I got to the hospital, I went straight to the surgeon's table and when I woke up I was in my hospital room. She was sleeping on a reclining chair next to my bed with the ring on her finger"

"What? How?" Then it clicked in Dom's head and dumbfounded she said her conclusion as they arrived to the conference room "You had the ring with you when you got shot. When you got to surgery, they took off your clothes and gave them to her"

"Yup, the ring was in one of my pockets-" Santiago smiled fondly at the memory and joked "Gee, kid. You're a hell of a detective. Have you considered a career in the FBI? I could make some introductions"

Dom chuckled and playfully patted Santiago's arm "Well, as glad as I am that you didn't die, it still doesn't tell me shit about how to propose"

"It'll come to you-" Santiago reassured her "But, and I hate to bring rain on your pride parade, I have the obligation to remind you that being a married gay won't give you an extra boost as you go up the ladder unless this country becomes incredibly liberal faster than we can say Joe Biden 2020"

"I'll deal with that, if at all. You know being Director isn't a personal goal-" Dom confessed as more people started showing up "Being married, on the other hand?-

Dom sighed and talked about this experience that had been on her mind ever since she bought the ring "You know, once I got proposed on and I just left. I'm freaked out Darlene will do the same"

"Well, you live together and you work in the FBI, so it'd be hard for her to just drop off the face of the Earth" Santiago and Dom shared a smile before he added "Why did you left that time?"

As Dom reflected on that, she felt all warmth leave her body because she realized-

"I have no fucking clue-" Dom said baffled "I just...left and I never asked mysefl why, really"

"It'll come to you-" Santiago said with a serious expression on his face as he placed a hand on Dom's left shoulder in a reassuring way "All you can do is give it your best and if it doesn't work out, I won't tell on you if you used the Bureau as a means to stalk on her and know where she took off to."

Dom smiled, feeling a bit lighter but she still could feel the worry weighting down on her and she and Santiago didn't talked from then until the meeting was done, and it was there that it dawned on her and she asked Santiago as he left.

"Think I should ask her brother? Like his blessing or something?"

"I wouldn't know, really" Santiago said sincerely "My brothers-in-law are pricks and I couldn't care two shits about their opinion but if you think you should, go for it. Can't harm your chances"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! I'd love to know what you thought of this!


End file.
